


Auld Lang Syne

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a crush on someone is not easy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auld Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Auld Lang Syne (中文版)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685746) by [interburstgap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/interburstgap/pseuds/interburstgap)



Licking his dermas nervously, he raised his cube of ultra grade for another sip. It burned its way down his intake, making him glad he had started with a few cubes of the much more palatable high grade… It would have been beyond embarrassing to cough ultra grade all over the place.

Not that things were not embarrassing enough. Optimus fumbled with the magnetic lock that kept the mesh cape about his shoulders, trying to make the chain that hung from it look less accidental and more, more cool. Or something…

Dressing up as Penumbra had not been his idea, he would have liked to be Alpha Trion… or maybe even Vector Prime! 

But his friends had insisted that he had the chassis to look good as Penumbra the holo hero. Too dramatic and optic catching for him, though he did love watching the new episodes… from the safety of his couch. 

Getting tipsy had not changed his mind, he was still hugging his little corner, watching his colleagues dance and doing… other things. Law enforcement mechs were so rambunctious, even the medics on the force where a lot more lively than him. Pit, even the other archivists were out there, drinking, dancing… 

And _he_ was out there somewhere. Maybe. 

Optimus sighed morosely, drinking a little more in an attempt not to look out on the masses and try to guess which of the big mechs out there might be _him_. 

A surprising amount of law enforcement officers had chosen to dress up at villains, some with better luck than others. Well, that part was true for everyone… some he could guess right away, others he still had no idea who were. Prowl and Ratchet for example, he knew they were here, but where and as what? Sentinel had been embarrassingly easy, and Bumblebee was… well, he and Blurr were both obvious, though their and Shockwave’s costumes were both awesome and provocative to say the least. 

Pet owner and pets… 

Yeah, he’d seen them slink off a couple of times already. 

Draining the last of his cube, he glared a little morosely at the thick residue sticking to the bottom. He would have to brave the masses if he wanted more, and he definitely needed more to get though the party!

“Here,” it took him a moment to manage to focus on the cube that was dangled from dark green fingers in front of his face plate. Another ultra grade, this one a deep almost purple blue… it looked delicious! 

Trying to focus past the cube he found he had to lean his helmet back to actually see the face of his rescuer. He almost made a double take when he met optics with Penumbra’s archenemy, the gangster known as Anthrax. It was a brilliant costume, he could not guess who was hiding behind the poisonously yellow optics and massive crusher jaws. Or the glistening dark green of the electronic paint job… Of course it could be the other’s real coloration. 

“N-nice costume,” he did his best to not sound like what he was, a shy little archivist who was a little tipsy and a lot fascinated. He could not help the last though… there was just something fascinating about a total stranger, maybe, coming to give him a cube out of the blue. 

“Thank you, yours isn’t half bad either… oh well, honestly it’s the best Penumbra here!” Optimus smiled and flushed hot under his coat of artificial paint, glad that it would dampen the reading of his flush a little. He fancied that he could hear a smile in the slightly slurred voice. 

“Thank you, i-it’s not the costume I would have chosen though… I’m not much like him,” he had clearly had too much to drink, normally he was not so free spoken. 

“I think it suits you, I’m sure even the great Penumbra has his moments of shyness,” oh that was definitely a smile there, something that made Optimus a little bit giddy. Finally he reached out to take the ultra grade from the green fingers, a giggle escaping him when he could not avoid brushing his benefactor’s hand.

“You have a pretty laughter,” that only made him giggle again, and he hid it in taking a sip of the ultra grade.

* * *

“I… I…” he was not sure how they had managed to get into the dark office. But it had involved a few more cubes of ultra grade and a dance? Yes, a dance and then a kiss… though he was not sure how they could kiss with that chin guard the other had on.

They were kissing again now, but he could not see the other in the darkness and was too busy clinging to ‘Anthrax’ and trying to be as close to him as possible. He was dizzy and hot, but wanted more heat… more kisses.

“Mhmm,” large fingers slipped in between his legs and he mewled into the kiss. Somewhere in his processor he was a little appalled at what he was doing, but most of him was too drunk. And wanted this too much… 

He could pretend that whoever was behind the Anthrax costume was the one he wanted to have notice him. Touch him… kiss him. Not that there was any chance it was _him_ , maybe he had not even attended the party. It had just been a rumor after all.

It might be unflattering for his current partner but Optimus was sure that he was imagining his own imaginary lover in his stead. Be it the actual Penumbra or someone else, that was how it was done at parties like these after all. And all he would have to do was slip away before they had to take off their masks and deactivate their electronic paint jobs, then no one would have their illusions shattered. 

“Frag, tight,” he groaned, knowing that the other was right. He was probably appallingly tight, virgin like… 

“’is not my first time,” he slurred in response and canted his hips to take more of the large finger, “’just dun have some’un right now,” that got a rough chuckle from his companion. Well, lover to be if the finger moving further into his valve was anything to go by.

It was soon joined by a second, and then a third. By then Optimus was squirming, impatient for something different and bigger. If he had been less drunk he might have shown more sense but… if he had been less drunk he would not be in here with whoever he was in here with. 

“Hurry up!”

“Sure, ain’t you an impatien’ lil’ thing,” but he got what he wanted. Put down on a desk, pushing something to the floor he did not know what was, legs spread wide. And by Primus it was big! Just what he wanted, big and hard and hot… 

He might have said those things, his lover certainly complimented him on his tightness, how wet he was. Told him what he would like to do to him ‘next’ time. 

“Gonna have ta take ya on the desk in my own office, in bright midorn light, yeah… ‘ust know you’ll have the sexiest expressions,” it did not matter that there would not be a next time, it was so hot to hear that dark voice rumble dirty ideas. Even if he could not remember half of them, and the other half made little sense. 

“Fragging tight, wet… gonna leave a puddle on the floor,” they probably were going to leave traces, pretty obvious ones. Optimus did not care one bit!

“I’ll…” he abruptly cut himself off with a cry, arching into the chassis above him as overload struck. Only a few thrusts later his partner overloaded too, growling deeply. 

Unfortunately the overload burned more of the overcharge away than was comfortable, at least for Optimus. Suddenly he realized he was in a random office, with a random mech and sitting on a desk in his own… in their mixed fluids. 

He did not per say feel ashamed, there was nothing wrong with what they, what he, had done. But he felt slightly sick, his tank heavy with high and ultra grade. 

Primus, good as it had felt this was not him! 

“I have… I have to go…” he pushed the larger mech away and hopped down from the desk. Wetness instantly slid down his inner thighs and he pulled off the silly cape to clean himself up a little. For a moment he hesitated, then he decided to just throw it out. He did not want to carry the soiled cape around. 

“You don’t have to go,” his mystery lover’s voice also sounded more coherent, more… normal. 

“… No, I have to,” stumbling a little, feeling the pleasant ache a good bout of interfacing brought on, he found the waste basket and threw the cape into it. “I’m sorry, but I have to…” 

“As you will,” he almost looked over his shoulder at the other but… no, it did not matter and it was dark anyway. Slowly opening the door he slipped out into a thankfully deserted hallway. 

Unfortunately he did not manage to slip the party, as soon as he managed to get into the assembly hall again the young twin jets cornered him. They were dressed like petrorabbits, just as they had told him when they ‘helped’ him decided his own costume. Forcing himself not to squirm he could not help glancing around once in a while, nor that he started whenever he saw someone dressed up as Anthrax. 

Why was he so jumpy? The mech had let him go without comment, why should he try and find him now? And besides… none of the ‘Anthraxs’ he saw were as well dressed up as his mystery lover had been. 

Half listening to the jet twins his thoughts wandering every which way he looked up the large crono on the wall. There was about a breem left until the new vorn would be cheered in and they would all deactivate their electronic paint jobs, remove masks, and kibble, congratulate each other on the vorn past and wish well for the vorn to come. 

Optimus still felt queasy and his valve still ached, the last was not unpleasant though. He just wished he had not been such a… such a coward. So he had a crush on _him_! Well, maybe this other mech, his mystery lover, was a nice mech. Maybe he would have been better off staying with him instead of dreaming of the impossible. 

Though he could not know if the other was actually interested in him. He should not fool himself by assuming such things… no, likely it had just been the ‘grade and not anything else. 

Everyone suddenly broke out in cheers and he started before quickly joining in. the twins were back to dusty blue and bright orange and everyone around them had begun to pick off kibble and what not. Optimus did so too, staying only long enough to ensure that he could escape the party unnoticed. 

It had been a good party all in all…

* * *

“You are a hard mech to find,” Optimus looked up from his list of case files and near froze, the large grey mech in front of his desk was none other than _him_. 

“I… I… S-sorry, sir, I’ve been here all orn,” he was there every orn, but he was too stunned to point that out, not even sure why Megatron of all mechs would be looking for him. Much less blame him for being ‘un-findable’. 

“Yes, according to your medic friend you are here ‘all orn, every orn’. Your officer friends agree on that and your little yellow secretary friend assured me that while shy you were a very ‘fun’ person,” Optimus swallowed, trying to wrap his processor around the Kaon law enforcement chief having talked to all his friends on the force. Why? It just did not make any sense! He was not that hard to find… seriously. 

“This is yours,” the pile of mesh fabric was newly cleaned, faintly scented with the same thing the large grey mech used. Or maybe he had simply carried it around long enough that it had rubbed off. Optimus stared at the black fabric uncomprehending for a while until the other huffed and reached out to spread it a little. 

The golden representation of a partial solar eclipse came into view and he knew what it was. 

“Oh…” he just did not know what else to say. He did not even know how the other had gotten a hold of it. True they had been in an office but… it had just been one of the regular ones, not anywhere near Megatron’s office so how…

“Oh? All you have to say is ‘oh’?” for some reason that seemed to displease the larger mech but all Optimus could do was look up at him with wide confused optics. His processor seemed to have completely stalled on him, or maybe the conclusion was just too fantastic?

“First you run out on me, without even giving me your name and now all you can say is ‘oh’?” oh Primus… this time the queasy feeling did not come from a tank full of a intoxicants. Optimus felt rather like Cybertron had just been yanked out under his pedes and actually swayed on his chair.

“I’m s-sorry…” 

“I can’t use ‘I’m sorry’! I want to know why you ran off! Do you have a mate you have somehow kept hidden from your friends? Or was your little yellow friend wrong in hinting that you had a crush on me, is it really someone else?” Megatron was far too angry, too near… leaning on his too low desk, both hands firmly planted on each side of the cape. 

Looming… 

Oh Primus, he had interfaced with Megatron. And the mech had said he wanted to… 

And he was here?

Unicron have mercy on him! 

“I am not used to being so thoroughly rebuffed, and you seemed quite happy to receive my atten~” he just needed him to shut up and the choice for that was between a slap and a kiss. The kiss won, though he broke if off a moment later, when he realized what he was doing, to hide his face plates in his hands. 

“Oh no you don’t!” his hands were pulled away, surprisingly gentle for the growl in the deep voice, and his dermas was claimed in a far deeper kiss than the one he had initiated.

* * *

“Come in,” Optimus walked in, a little nervously adjusting the cape about his shoulders. Technically this was their anniversary but…

The large grey mech had not looked up, still pouring over reports though there was only about two joors left to get ready to the party. Optimus could not help but smile, so typical! And this vorn Cyclonus had left it up to him to make sure the law enforcement chief actually got to the party. 

But… 

“I have come to take you into custody, foul criminal!” feeling self-conscious he struck one of Penumbra’s famous poses. 

“You have…” Megatron looked up and trailed off staring for a moment. Then a slow wicket smile curled his dermas, and made heat curl low in Optimus tank. 

“Indeed I see… you have finally cracked the mystery of my alter ego,” he rose and walked around the desk and towards Optimus. Dressed like Penumbra or not he could not help but back up with all that predatory intend focused on him. 

His back hit the door and Megatron’s hands landed on it, on either side of him, not a moment after.

“However… I seem to recall that I told you what would happen if I ever got you in my office all alone…”

* * *

They were late for the party…

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for the artist megop_murr_miay (LJ)/Murr-Miay (DA)


End file.
